Red Button
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Don't blame Logan for messing up on stage. Blame the wardrobe department for dressing Carlos in a loose tank top. M rating for cargan smut.


hotdamncarlospena . tumblr . com /post/7991092135

You must check this tumble page and account. God, Best tumblr I stumbled upon. You should check out the page first but you don't have to.

* * *

><p><strong>Red Button<strong>

"What the hell, dog!" Gustavo breaks through the dressing room door, face scarlet red and knuckles pale white. "I fuckin' told you this is the most important concert and you go MESSING EVERYTHING UP!"

Kelly walks slowly behind the enraged manager, clutching her clipboard. Normally she would intervene but this time she can not offer the terrorized boy sympathy. Her lips quiver as a battle of to help or not to help fights in her mind.

"You want to add anything, Top Dog?" He turns his head to the blonde leader. Kendall, snow pale, shakes his head. For the first time, he has nothing to say to defend his band mate. "This is the BIGGEST set back EVER!"

"Gustavo?" Carlos weakly sounds walking over to the cowering brunette. Logan backs away, eyes lingering on the accursed reason why he is in the predicament in the first place. "Logie is sad enough don't you think?" Carlos says bumping Logan to look up at the Carlos' pity filled face.

"I don't think so." The manager slams his fist on the make up counter, the make up kit breaking on contacting the floor. "That spineless pup is the reason why the dog pack SUCKS TODAY!"

"Gustavo!" Five heads turn sharply facing the tall brunette. "Can't you see Logan is obviously remorsing about what happened? He probably has a good reason why he was distracted and fell into the crowd and ran into the drummer and Kendall and myself and-"

"Ok James." Kendall pulls his hand watching the steam blowing out or the manager's ears. "I think we get it."

"I wasn't done. He also-"

"I think you said enough Jamies." Kendall remembers Logan bumped James off the stage during his solo. He notices the sweat trailing down Logan's face as embarrassment covers.

"Gustavo, I think we should leave." Kelly finally tugs his arm opening the door. "I think the guys had enough." She specifically looks at the brunette, pitying him. "Let's go." She pulls him out of the room.

Logan sighs falling on the floor, clutching his thumping heart.

"Logie." Carlos rests a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. "Are you ok?"

Logan tilts his head up blushing at their close proximity. For a long time he has a crush on his friend but as kind-hearted Carlos is, he is very oblivious. Logan lows his head because again the reason why stares back at him.

"Logan." Carlos sternly addresses shaking his shoulders. Normally Carlos never calls Logan his real name. "Please be ok?" He pouts. Logan nods automatically.

"Carlos, James and I are going to leave." Kendall inches to the door with James' hand. "Help Logan, ok?" They exit leaving Carlos to cheer up the boy.

Carlos jumps on the floor spreading his legs in a V, slouching back making his shirt scrunch. He smiles at the boy between his legs. "So Logie, crazy night right?"

Logan pulls his legs to his chest, eyes focusing on a stain on the wall.

"Logie, are you ok?" His smile drops feeling his friend's neglecting demeanor is some what his fault. He lays down folding his arms behind his head. "Did I do something?"

Logan shockingly turns to him, eyes wide open as if Carlos might be on to the reason. "What Carlos?"

"Did I do something to you?" Carlos somberly asks, staring at the ceiling. Logan doesn't answers. "Do you know what you do to me?" He suddenly asks tilting his head to look at Logan's face. "Do you know you make me mess up my dancing all the time?"

Logan laughs thinking Carlos actually was alluding to him having a crush on Carlos. "You never mess up." He flicks Carlos' inner thigh playfully.

"I mess all the time, don't you notice? I mean you should notice since you stare at me all the time."

"I-I don't stare at up all the time." Logan stutters rocking his body nervously.

Carlos smirks. "You don't have to lie, Logie. You can admit anything to me. I mean, I stare at you all the time."

"What!" Logan falls back, surprised at Carlos' reply.

"I bet you know I stare at your beautiful butt." Carlos taps his cheeks with his leg. He bends his other leg sneaking his foot between Logan's legs. "And I know you notice I lick my lips everything I get a shot of your secret..."

"Ah Carlos." Logan jumps back as Carlos' foot contact his harden clothed member.

"I like you, Logie." Carlos says seriously. "A lot."

"Really?"

"Really, so... What was the problem during the concert?"

Logan turns, eying the boy up from his denim pelvis, up his shirt and stopping at the beautiful red button precariously peeking from the side of the shirt. "You distracted me." He whispers.

"What distracted you?" Carlos gets an idea.

"Your-"

"Show me." Carlos cuts him. He spreads his arms out giving Logan full access to every bit of his body. "Go ahead Logie." He winks.

"Don't Carlos." Logan feels himself getting incredibly hard. "Don't do it Carlos. I can't hold back if you do this."

"I wasn't planning on holding back." Carlos quickly grabs Logan's arm pulling him on him.

Logan blinks a few times, recovering from his collapse. He looks at the seductive smile on the pink lips. _No._ Having sex in the dressing room is wrong but Carlos is basically offering himself to Logan. _No. _The door is a click away from being open, well Carlos' pant is one click from being open… _Fuck!_ Logan thrusts foreword pressing his lips on Carlos'. He cups his hands on Carlos' cheeks, deepening his tongue into Carlos, tasting what he's been dreaming of.

"Mm Logan." Carlos moans gradually slipping his left hand in Logan's tight jeans. "I told you what I stare it. What distracted you?"

Logan smiles giving one more kiss before sliding down Carlos' body. Carlos hisses feeling the fraction of Logan's clothed erection against his. Logan stops his lips at the wide right opening of his tank top.

"This distracts me." He slides the fabric revealing Carlos' red nipple. "I've been dreaming about what your nipples taste like." He adds giving the sensitive button a kiss. "I-"

"Fuck Logie!" Carlos impatiently yells. "You fuckin' tease."

Logan smirks feeling Carlos tightening his hold on Logan's bare ass. He gingerly places his supple lips on it before sucking. He continues swirling his tongue over the firm nub listening to Carlos' pleasured moans.

"Logie, I never knew your tongue is that skillful." Carlos says playing with ass, brushing his index deeper into the crevice. He moans as the cool air hits his wet Pecs.

"I never knew you would let me explore you body." Logan counters trailing his tongue up the chest, coating the patch of hair underneath Carlos' arm with his salvia.

"Wait, Logie." Carlos blushes. "I sweat a lot on stage."

"I notice… remember?" Logan plunges his lips forward on the sharp spikes of hairs. "I like the taste of Carlos after he dances on stage." He continues savoring the spicy Latino flavor he's been so desperately craving for.

Swallowing the lingering taste in his mouth and deeming the spot flavorless, Logan moves to the strong bicep. Carlos flexes his arm, hardening his already concrete muscle for Logan.

"God, I have to thank Mr. X for all the extra hours drilling you." Logan says biting down on the rock leaving a dotted circle of teeth marks. He moves back straight over Carlos, connecting their lips.

"I want your ass." Carlos commands playing and stretching Logan's opening with his gentle, probing finger.

Unbuttoning his own pant, Logan smiles crawling back, sitting on top of Carlos' thighs. "We don't have any lube."

"I know you can think of something." Carlos winks pulling off his silver tank top, his muscular Pecs bouncing slightly.

Logan's mouth waters, as he watches the tight muscle moves. He pulls Carlos' pant and underwear down, eyes fixated on the harden dick he can only imagine.

"What are you waiting for?" Carlos plays with his nipple, again tantalizing the poor, horny brunette. "Wet it, so I can fuck you."

No point in arguing with Carlos' logic, Logan licks up the monstrous beast, kissing the crown.

"I need it completely wet." Carlos anxiously adds. Logan chuckles taking the tip in his mouth and gradually adding more and more in. He listens to the pleasures escaping Carlos' lips as the god long rod disappears down his throat. He gags once or twice maybe a third time but all signs of discomfort are masked by the undeniably good feeling of Carlos in him. The salty taste of his pre-cum intensifies the lingering taste of Carlos' sweat that remains in his mouth. God if every meal tasted like the flavors in his mouth, Logan wouldn't be the scrawny boy he is now.

Logan unzips his jeans, picking up his head. He licks his lips, swallowing the traces still remaining in his mouth. "Stay." Logan commands, kicking off his shoes and standing above the body under him. He strips teasingly, dropping his pants and briefs on to Carlos' throbbing member. Carlos groans (abs and chest flexing) at the forceful drop on his groin.

Logan lustfully watches the tight muscles contract showing all the hard work Carlos puts into his training. He kicks the fallen articles to the side lowering himself down. With one hand grasping Carlos' slick, wet dick, Logan positions himself directly above it.

"Wait Logan." He sternly says stopping him. "I didn't stretch you out enough."

"I think all the fingering you did when I licked you was enough." He lowers himself on the tip, closing his eyes, wincing in short hisses. He sinks slowly engulfing more of the thick rod.

"Did you do this before?" Carlos fists his hand, pelvis shaking as he pushes against the ground. He doesn't want to break the fragile ass… well that's not completely true.

"I dreamt about it." He hisses releasing a loud moan as Carlos is fully in him. "God, Carlos."

He picks up his pace, bouncing up and down on the monster. Sweat dropping down his face as his own monster jumps in rhythm.

"Fuck Logan, you're so tight." Carlos claws the floor, thrusting up every now and then.

"You're my first." He truth bombs, falling as Carlos starts to lunge. "Ah, again Carlos."

Carlos thrusts against Logan's rhythm hitting his prostate. "Fuckin' tight."

"Don't stop!" Logan yells, slamming down on Carlos, making loud breaking noise with each drop.

"Fuck Logan!" Carlos shouts spewing his seed up in Logan's firm ass. "A-a-ah Lo-logie." He rides his orgasm, thrusting faster and faster.

"Carlos!" Logan yells, nails digging into Carlos' firm ass, leaving more markings as he shoots his cum over Carlos' abs, some reaching his lips. He gradually slows his pace watching Carlos' chest heaving through his one squinted eye. "Carlos." He whimpers as he fully stops. Dizzily, he collapses on top of Carlos' body.

"Logie!" Carlos yells shaking the body, hoping he didn't exhausted him (too much).

"Carlos." Logan whispers, body waving on Carlos' body as Logan finds his regular breathing pattern. "I'm fine."

Carlos wraps his arms around him giving out a long breathe of relief. "Thank god. Don't scare me Logie."

"I thought you said you're not holding back?" He questions licking the sticky substance on Carlos' cheek. Carlos tilts his head catching Logan's tongue before he can retract. He raises one hand up to the back of Logan's head deepening the kiss and forcing Logan to share the viscous liquid on his tongue.

"I never hold back." Carlos swallows the Logan flavored victory. "You taste good Logie."

"You taste better." Logan licks Carlos' glossy neck.

"If you continue Logie, I might go for round two." Carlos jokes feeling his dick hardening again… inside Logan. Shoot, he forgot to pull out.

"Stop squirming." Logan whispers, leaving a mark. "I want you inside me… forever."

"Does this mean you love me?" Logan picks up his head staring at the puppy dog pout on Carlos' innocent face. _God even with Carlos hard inside him, he is still an adorable, innocent five year old_. Logan pecks his lips.

"I gave you my virginity. I think that means something." Logan answers.

"But I want to hear it. Do you love me?" Carlos repeats tightening his embrace.

"I love you Carlos." Logan wiggles his body, resting his head on the chest. He takes deep breathes absorbing the scent of Carlos.

"And was the sex good?"

"What is with all the questions?" He slides his arms under Carlos' torso.

"If you don't like it you might run to Kendall or James. They are really good at sex." Carlos whines remembering the countless nights they heard James screaming Kendall's names and the bed slamming against the thin paper quality walls.

"I just had an orgasm without touching myself while riding your thick, long dick." He bluntly states. "I think if I did not enjoy it, I wouldn't have a handless orgasm."

"So are you saying I'm your favorite sex partner?" Carlos sings smilingly.

"I just said I'm a virgin Carlos. You're my first and only time." Logan sighs.

"But… am I your favorite sex bunny?" He swings Logan's body side to side, happily.

"Can I just call you my boyfriend?" Logan compromises, staring at the hard nipple in front of him.

"I love that, Logie." Carlos squeezes him. "I get a boyfriend. I get a boyfriend." He sings.

Logan chuckles wondering why he is even in love with him, and then the reason why is staring back at him. "Only if you let me lick your nipples every night."

"Only if I get to make love to you every night." He giggles his childish laughter again.

Logan smiles thinking if Carlos' nipple isn't the intoxicating reason for loving him, his laugh is. He removes one of his arms from under Carlos and traces the sensitive area around the big perky nub.

"It's a deal, Carlos."

"YAY SEXY TIME TONIGHT!"

"Enough!" The door slams opening and the other two tall singers jump in the room locking the door behind them. Logan blushes wildly as the throbbing member in him reminds him that they are on the floor… having sex.

"Gross." James yells covering his face with his hands. "You don't even lock the door when you do it. Gustavo is going to blow after Logan's mess-ups and seeing this."

"Jame!" Carlos shouts gleefully, ignoring James' tone. "I finally got a boyfriend."

"We heard you." Kendall monotonically replies. "And all the things you guys did too." Logan hides his face in the cleavages of Carlos' Pecs. "You know we were stand outside the door. We didn't move."

"Wow, thanks guys." Carlos smiles again. "Logie, don't we have the best friends that encourage us to have sex?"

"I said to fix him, not break his ass. And get out of him Carlos. This is disgusting." Kendall adds turning around.

"If this is disgusting why are you in me all the time?" James faces his boyfriend. Kendall stares at him, mouthing "not now."

"Having sex with Logan fixed him. Right Logie?" Carlos grabs both Logan's shoulder and pushes him up. "Logie?" Logie?" He shakes him. "I guess Logan fainted."

"Great!" James throws his arms in the air. "Let's leave Kendall. I don't want to be here when Gustavo finds out Logan fainted and they had sex." He ends pulling Kendall out the door.

"Don't forget to lock this time." Kendall voices before they leave.

"Logie?" Carlos shakes him again. No Luck. He shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I have no choice." He thrust his pelvis forcefully once.

Suddenly Logan jumps back rolling on the floor, screaming in pain. "What the fuck Carlos!" He massages his butt. "What was that for?"

Carlos doesn't answer and runs to the door locking it this time. "Round two."

* * *

><p>It's not too unrealistic for Logan to have an orgasm without Carlos or Logan touching it, right? I mean Carlos is THAT incredible ;]. lol *sigh -.- you smut writers are destroying me with all the awesome smut.<p>

Idk if this is my favorite of my smuts but lol I had fun. Hot damn, Carlos Pena (XD) is sooo freakin' hot. And his nipples are such a … AHHHH!

Please review =]


End file.
